


A Date With An Ultimate

by reaperzzz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Switching, for like a few paragraphs, how do i tag this holy shit, i think, like mid-sex lmao, minor wax play, nothing that bad really, slight manipulation cuz its junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz
Summary: When an originally nice dinner date goes awry, it's only expected that it's Junko's fault. Though she makes it up to you! Still wasted a bunch of money on that dinner though.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Reader
Kudos: 43





	A Date With An Ultimate

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Originally I wrote this for a friend, but we decided Junko simps were starved enough, and to share this with the world for them. I've never written Junko before, but her character wasn't too difficult to get down, hopefully it's good enough for everyone reading.

Her voice was even louder in person, you noted.

  
  
  


“Babyyyy!!!! Ugh, I’ve been so excited to meet you!!!” She yelled out, running towards you from across the street where you agreed to meet up. She didn’t even seem to care that the light wasn’t even green yet, quickly jogging down the cross walk in what looked to be 8 inch heels and just about the most show offy outfit you could think of. How was she not cold???

  
  
  


After almost getting hit by a car, waving it off when it honked at her, she tightly hugged you and smothered your face in kiss after kiss, inevitably leaving red marks all over you from her crimson lipstick. You couldn’t hold in a small sigh of both annoyance and glee from finally being able to meet her. The Ultimate Fashionista! She was, as expected, decked out in the most glamorous and expensive clothes money could buy, her nails even longer than the pictures she’d sent you made them to be.

  
  
  


You were very certain she had to be wearing some sort of pushup bra under her skin tight hot pink dress, there’s no way that they could be sitting so. Perfectly. Even if she noticed you staring, she chose to ignore it in favor of showing off her new coat, made from real lions fur, she said. ‘Is lions fur really that course? How odd.' You thought as she lifted your hand and made it run through the puffy fur decorating the collar and cuffs of her coat.

  
  
  


Her bottoms weren’t very different. Well, lack there of, actually. The dress she wore only came down barely to cover her butt, and with every exaggerated sway of her hip you were scared something was gonna slip out. It never did, but you were still nervous about it. Though you were safe to assume that Junko most likely wouldn’t care, if she was willing to dress this skimpy in 60 degree weather. 

  
  
  


“You know, I was so scared of you being a creepy old guy trying to kidnap me! I mean honestly, the first time is scary, but it just gets so old after a while! But you’re definitely you, draggy clothes and all! God, you need a wardrobe fix.” She commented, her tone playful but it definitely felt meaner than intended. You never had time to think around her, though. Even over chat forums or text messages, she was constantly switching up topics and questioning you about every little detail of your life.

  
  
  


She excused her actions by just saying she was eager to have an actual friend, and wanted to know everything she could about you. A little odd, yes, but with her going to the famed Hope’s Peak University being a little odd was to be expected. And with her talent, it was obvious that she would near drag you to the nearest boutique and start half hazardly throwing outfits around while occasionally putting one up to your chest.

  
  
  


“I really don’t get how you can just hide that figure of yours under all those ugly clothes! You’d look so hot if you wore what I’m wearing! Well, not as hot as me. But pretty close!” You gave an awkward laugh as she continued tossing outfits into your arms, many of them falling nothing short of extravagant ball gowns and pastel pink everything. “I hear lolita fashion is like, really in right now! You’ve just got to try it out with me, babe!”

  
  
  


Feeling there was no real argument to be made with Junko, you shrugged and agreed, easily forgetting the dinner reservations that Junko herself insisted you make. It cost a pretty penny but with how fancy the place was you could see where the money went. 

  
  
  


You lost track of how long it took to fit into all of Junko’s never ending stream of clothes she picked out, a cycle of you finally fitting into the snug outfits and Junko awwing and insisting she took pictures of you before rushing you back inside the dressing room to try on something else. It hadn’t even been that long and you were starting to get tired from the continued cycle. Though, you supposed you would just have to deal with that if you were gonna continue to things like this with her.

  
  
  


It seemed like an eternity before Junko mercifully was done shovelling outfits onto you, smothering you in another round of kisses and another set of lipstick marks you’d eventually have to wash off when this night was over. That obviously wasn’t gonna be soon, given by the energetic twinkle still shining bright in Junko's crystal blue eyes, a clear sign her antics were far from over.

  
  
  


After casually paying a price of nearly 100,000 yen for the clothes, blowing a kiss goodbye to the cashier that supposedly had known her for a while, and they finally exited the cramped building. About an hour after they’d met, already. “Uh, Junko?” She turned to you and pouted; apparently mad you had interrupted her thinking. “What about that dinner place? You know, the one that you had me make a date for?”

  
  
  


Junko’s eyes widened and made a long “Ohhhh!” She had forgotten? How could she forget something that she herself said she couldn’t wait to do? “I really hate to do this to you, baby, but like, fancy dates are so boring! I mean, what are we supposed to do while we eat? Ask about our favorite color? Mine is red, by the way. But like, that’d be soooo boring! Ugh, I wanna claw my eyes out just thinking about it!”

  
  
  


She didn’t wanna go anymore? That stung pretty bad, you couldn’t deny that. Was it even possible to cancel after you were an hour late? 

  
  
  


Junko, maybe out of a slight act of kindness, didn’t let you worry too much about it. “No worries, babe! I wouldn’t dream of wasting tonight, so like, let’s go out somewhere fun! I know a huge club that’s having a celebration or whatever, so we can get some free drinks! Let’s go!”

  
  
  


Not in the mood to deny her, and not one to pass up a free drink, you went along with her as she walked to the curb, dialing a number on her overly sparkly and decked out phone. After a mini argument with the other on the line, she snapped her phone shut and tucked it back In between her boobs. Did she really keep her phone in there? Didn’t that usually only happen in shows? 

  
  
  


“Was that our ride to the club?” Junko gave a wide grin and nodded, ruffling your hair like a parent would. “Correctamundo, Y/N! They’ll be here pretty quick. Probably.” Junko's ‘probably' could mean a variety of things, that you knew from previous events. But you couldn’t do much but just trust her and hope that this ride wouldn’t be too long.

  
  
  


By a stroke of luck, a sleek black limo pulled up and parked next to where you two were standing. Junko gave a wave to the person inside, opening the door for you to get in before her. You didn’t have time to even buckle up before the car started to drive, catching you off guard. “Y/N, you should meet my driver! He’s kinda weird, and like, his voice is super raspy, and honestly he looks super creepy, but he’s good at following orders!” Hopefully that was a joke, otherwise you felt a little bad for him.

  
  
  


You glanced around the drivers seat in front of you to get a good look at the man driving. You didn’t want to admit it, but Junko was right when she said he looked off. For one, his hair was stark white, and you couldn’t tell if it was natural or if it was extremely bleached. His hands were long and spindly, bones protruding from his skin a little. ‘Oh, an engagement ring. That’s sweet.’ You thought happily, relaxing back into your seat.

  
  
  


The driver spoke, after a few seconds, reaffirming the location Junko was taking you. “You’re so rude, Ko! Say hi to my new girlfriend!” The driver, or Ko, looked in the rearview mirror before waving with his right hand. You didn’t notice it before, but his left hand was covered by a black glove, while his right one was uncovered. Odd, but you didn’t think too much on it and gave a shy wave back to him. “So you’re the young lady Junko has been talking about, hm?”

  
  
  


Junko squealed and covered her face bashfully. “Don’t spill my secrets, Ko!!! She can’t know about my crush on her yet!” She yelled, clearly wanting you to hear. Ko only gave a small huff of laughter, turning the wheel as he spoke. “Don’t get too close to her. She’s not all that nice.” Junko rolled her eyes and flicked his arm from her seat, glaring at him. “Shush, I’m only mean when I have to be.” She scoffed, flipping her hair as she turned to look out the window, arms crossed tightly to her chest.

  
  
  


Ko focused his gaze on you again, a serious look on his face. “Really. Be careful with her.” You glanced over at Junko again, confused at how serious he was being. Junko was at worst inconvenient, maybe annoying, but dangerous? You nodded at Ko anyways, reminding yourself to inquire about this later with Junko. Maybe he just had a really bad experience with her? Who knew.

  
  
  


Junko dramatically flopped herself onto your lap, her bad mood luckily having disappeared in exchange for poking your stomach. “Ahh! Your little tummy is like, adorbs! Being curvy is really in right now too, I bet you have guys just falling at your feet when you go out, huh?” You blushed and hid your face inside your shirt, not expecting Junko to suddenly shower you in compliments like she was starting to do. Though you could do without her constant belittling of Ko, who drove silently the whole time.

  
  
  


The car parked before you could realize it, signaling that you two were at the club. Or at least outside it. Junko energetically hopped out of the car, blowing a kiss to Ko, who only rolled his eyes in return before waving you goodbye. “Have a safe night, girls. Especially you, Y/N.” Junko gave a groan of annoyance and tugged you away before you could thank Ko for the ride. You gave an appreciative smile before following Junko inside, hearing the car drive away.

  
  
  


“What’s with that guy, right?? I am not that bad! I bet he didn’t tell you about when he bombed the school gym to postpone a test, didn’t he??” Junko ranted as she walked right past the security guard, the clack of her heels muffled as the paved concrete turned to a rough carpet, and the warm white street lights faded to bright neon colored lights flashing around wildly, washing the two of you in a mix of pinks and greens and purples.

  
  
  


“You can handle yourself, right?” Junko asked, her sights set on a group across the room. “Uh, I guess-" Before you could confirm yourself, Junko called out to the group and rushed over to them, essentially leaving you behind. You needed a drink.

  
  
  


You sat yourself down at a barstool, looking up when a bartender knocked on the bar to get your attention. “Good evening, ma’am. I’ll guess you’re here for the umeshu deal?” You paused to look over at the sign above the usual menu on the wall, impressed at the event. All umeshu drinks were free, up until 3 am. You glanced at your phone and saw it was only almost 10, so plenty of time was left in the night.

  
  
  


The bartender had passed a small glass of yellow liquid, almost looking like oil if you didn’t know what it was. You thanked the man and downed the drink in a few seconds at most, humming from the pleasant warmth that came with drinking alcohol. But you didn’t come here to have just one drink, especially not after what Junko was making your night become. You were more interested in getting buzzed and maybe, if you were still lucky, finish the night with some fun. 

  
  
  


The more drinks you asked for, the more you were surprised when the bartender never denied you or said you’d had enough for the night. This club was starting to seem more shady by the second, though that much could be gathered when you and Junko were able to go inside without so much as a glance from the security guard. What was he, a statue? You weren’t sure if you even saw him breathing. 

  
  
  


You managed to stop yourself after your maybe 6th drink, giggling to yourself and twirling your hair around. While drinking, you had struck up a small conversation with the people sitting next to you. Nothing too investing or entertaining, really the definition of small talk. But it was still appreciated that the couple was willing to put up with your slurred rambling and shitty jokes.

  
  
  


That ended when a man walked up next to you, clumsily sitting down in the barstool next to yours. “Hey girlie, you come here often?” He asked, the grin on his face making it clear that he was even more drunk than you were. Even if Junko was nowhere in sight, you weren’t exactly interested in getting with anyone else tonight. While there was always a slim chance the man just wanted company, the way he stared at you told a much different story.

  
  
  


“I'm sorry, but I’m not interested.” You tried to tell him, but he only leaned closer to you and brushed his finger underneath your chin to make you look up at him. “What’s with you chicks, and playing hard to get? First your friend leads me on, and then tells me to try you, and now you’re denying me? The hell is with this night??” He grumbles, getting more annoyed as he spoke. Wait, what did he say? Junko said to bother you instead of her?

  
  
  


You grimaced and attempted to lean back to avoid the man, but it was clear he had no sense of personal space when he started to touch your thighs and balance his weight on them, chuckling when you gave him a grossed out look. “Would you get the fuck off of her, sleeze bag??” A familiar voice came ringing through the air, Junko shoving the man off of you and standing next to you. With how playful she was all the time, it was odd to see her be so genuinely upset, but also it was…pretty hot, seeing her take charge.

  
  
  


She definitely had an untouchable aura to her, and being bossy like this only amplified it and reminded the people around her that she was much better than they were, in her eyes. “Lady, the fuck is your problem??” The man yelled back, being stopped by an onlooker as Junko quickly lead you out of the club and into the cool night, where it was thankfully much less loud and stuffy. When the two of you got far enough, you gave Junko a dirty look.

  
  
  


Sure, she saved you from that creep, but she was the one who made him come onto you in the first place, not to mention everything else that happened tonight. You had the right to be a little pissed with her. 

  
  
  


But that didn’t last long as Junko turned and looked at you with the most sorrowful expression you’d seen on her this evening. She looked sincere, and her words were from the heart. “I’m so so sorry for letting that creep near you, I hoped he would bother some other random girl near you where I pointed, I’m just the worst!” She sobbed, placing her hands over her eyes as she hiccuped and sniffed. She was…crying?

  
  
  


“Don’t cry! It’s not your fault, I’m not angry with you!” you fumbled out, hating to see her sad at your hands nonetheless. She cried for a little longer, maybe a few minutes of you hugging her and her wiping her eyes and cleaning the mascara stained tears from her cheeks. Amazingly, it didn’t leave a single mark on her flawless porcelain skin, like it was never there in the first place. Junko was an enigma, that’s for sure.

  
  
  


“Let’s go home…” Junko spoke, her voice muffled from her still laying on your shoulder and yawning to herself. It was getting pretty late, you could gather that from the lack of people around where you two stood. Junko pulled out her phone after finally getting off of your shoulder, glancing back at you with a smile that felt warm and secure, unlike her usual sneer or grin that she had. ‘I’m not sure what Ko meant, she is anything but dangerous.’ 

  
  
  


The same limo came to pick them up, but with a different driver. This one, from what you could gather, was a girl, with black hair cut short just at the chin, steel gray eyes staring straight ahead and not even glancing at you two when you climbed into the car. She also wore gloves, though hers were leather and fingerless, the areas around where her hands would move very worn down. They had definitely seen better days.

  
  
  


“Drive us back home.” Junko ordered, the driver nodding in compliance and waiting for everyone to be buckled before she began driving. Unlike Ko, she never spoke once during the ride. But you were a little thankful for that, really. That club had started to give you a headache, and multiple voices talking at once was not what you needed right now.

  
  
  


Junko, pretty early on in the ride, had seated herself right on your lap, kissing your cheek more times than you could count. You weren’t sure if you were more red from the lipstick that seemed to never end, or the blush thoroughly coating your entire face at this point. “You’re very affectionate, it seems..” You idly commented as she giggled and squished your cheeks with her hand.

  
  
  


“Blame the alcohol, baby.” She muttered before pulling you into a proper kiss, her cherry flavored lip-gloss coating your mouth in a matter of moments as the kiss didn’t end when expected. She seemed amused by your enamored expression when she finally did pull away, wiping an excess drop of gloss from the corner of your mouth. “Don’t pretend like you didn’t want that, doll. Nobody deals with me for this long without wanting something out of it!”

  
  
  


“That’s!-" You began to disagree, but before you really could the car had stopped in front of a huge house, the driver turning around to alert Junko of their arrival. Junko sighed dramatically before hopping out of your lap and out the car, turning to you expectedly. “Come on, don’t you wanna spend the night at a pretty girls house?” She asked, her tone a wonderful mix of her usual playfulness with something more suggestive mixed in. She was right, who were you to deny this?

  
  
  


You followed her like a lost puppy as she led you through her courtyard and unlocked her door, a small laugh being heard under her breath when she locked the door behind you. You didn’t even have the chance to ask if she wanted to move to her room before she hauled you up into her arms, evilly cackling as she lugged you upstairs. She was strong! Way stronger than she looked, especially for someone as thin as her.

  
  
  


She kicked open her bedroom door and threw you on top of her messily made bed, barely giving you time to enjoy how damn soft her sheets were before attacking your lips with hers. “You’re like, so fucking hot, you know that?” She whispered, tugging at her shirt before snaking her hand up you stomach and groping your breasts through your bra. You didn’t even care if her nails occasionally pinched your heated skin, it just was so hot and rushed and amazing.

  
  
  


Junko’s smile only grew evermore with every small whimper you made, or moan you let out from her wandering hands. You knew someone like Junko was most likely going to be more experienced with you, but not this quick. It’d barely been five minutes and she already stripped off your shirt and was going for your bra. “You look so cute, ugh!! It’s not fair, you’re not even a model and you put me to shame!” She exclaimed, rolling your hardening nipples between her nails and grinning when you let out a small yelp.

  
  
  


Junko also did not know the meaning of gentle, even now. She almost lunged forward to latch her teeth onto your neck, greedily sucking and biting the skin until it left a noticeable mark across your entire neck, squealing in glee when she saw your once clear skin marked with splotches of red and light purple. “You look way better like this, ruins your little innocent persona.” 

  
  
  


The way she whispered that sent chills down your spine, not used to how dominant she would be in the bedroom. She was an excellent multitasker as well, showing no problem with continuing her assault to your neck while peppering kisses along the bite marks, her claws now running down and up your stomach and squeezing at the flesh there.

  
  
  


“Kyaaaa! I’m just in love with how big you are, baby!!! Honestly, with how skinny I am, I’m like, not nearly as squishy as you, ugh!” She exclaimed as she groped your breasts, nuzzling her face in between them and looking up at you while her chin rested in between. She reveled at your embarrassment, dragging it out of you as much as she could while she played and bounced your chest. Leave it to her to treat having sex like a game, a game of whoever could fluster the other the best, no doubt.

  
  
  


Now that you were half naked and quickly getting more and more wet with every minute spent going back and forth between sloppily making out with her and her tongue attacking every crevice of your mouth, the taste and scent of strawberry lip gloss permanently embedded into your senses by now. Though, it seemed a little unfair that she was still fully dressed, she hadn’t even taken off her coat yet and here you were, half naked on her bed.

  
  
  


You reached up to gently tug the coat off of her shoulders, Junko taking the hint and tossing it to the floor without a care, despite how expensive it most likely was. Junko sat you up and quickly turned around, motioning to the zipper securing the dress together around her. “You wanna see me naked, right?? Come on and take it off already!” She hurried as you fumbled your hands around until you unzipped her dress, hearing her sigh of relief. 

  
  
  


You blushed a deep red when you realized that dress was the only thing she was wearing, no bra or panties underneath. She was risking being exposed that much??? “Junko! It was freezing outside! And you were basically naked the whole time??” Junko only snickered and hugged herself, shakily panting as her voice raised an octave in excitement “I know, right! It would’ve been horrible if someone saw me like that! My reputation would be destroyed! Oh, just imagining it is giving me tingles!!”

  
  
  


You threw her a confused look as she shuddered and squirmed around, looking at you with a dazed expression. “You wanna see what else I have?” She asked, her voice near dripping with a completely new type of emotion you’d never seen on her before. It was as odd as it was attractive. You nodded and she quickly repositioned herself so she was laying on her back, raising her legs up so her butt was in clear view. You gasped when you caught sight of what she wanted you to see, covering your mouth in surprise.

  
  
  


A small jewel sat rested between her butt, the realization she not only had gone outside commando but with a plug inside her hitting you and sending waves of arousal through you, her careless exhibitionism making you melt on the inside. “Junko, you.. Fuck…” You whispered out as she lowered her legs back down, grinning wildly as she now spread her legs enough to let you see how she pushed the plug back inside her and gripped the base to start to minorly thrust it. 

  
  
  


“Isn’t it so dirty, Y/N? Going out in public dressed like that, practically begging for everyone to look and oggle at me? Oh, it nearly made me cum when I saw how everyone stared at me like some skank!!” She cried out, her mouth dripping with drool almost as much as her pussy was dripping with wetness, Junko barely managing to cease her thrusting before leaping back on top of you and grinding her wetness against your clothed crotch. 

  
  
  


“Come on, baby, take your clothes off already!” She urged, helping you get out of your admittedly tight jeans. Your underwear came off along with them too, the two of you now completely naked and rutting against the other needily. You’d heard that this sort of thing wasn’t as fun as porn made it to be, and granted it wasn’t exactly mind-blowing, but Junko’s hips were almost mesmerizing in the way they grinded and moved against your clumsily moving ones.

  
  
  


If not for her skill, you were sure this whole thing would be much more awkward, even with how wet you two were. Junko snickered when she looked over on her table, grabbing a bottle and uncapping it. “This would be so much better if it were more sticky, don’t you agree?” She asked rhetorically as she raised her hips to squirt some of the clear and cold liquid all over your already dripping pussy, letting some run down her own and moaning loudly when she started moving again. 

  
  
  


She was right once again, with how slippery and wet it was it felt so much better, moans helplessly falling from both her and your mouths. You leaned up and pulled Junko into a heated kiss, frequently pulling to take a breath or moan before attacking her with kisses much like she’d done the whole time you were together. 

  
  
  


“Junko, fuck, I’m gonna cum!” You whined out, legs shaking from having to constantly move them around. A sparkle shone brightly when Junko heard you cry out those words, eagerly speeding up and rutting hard against you, making you loudly moan against the pillow you weren’t sure came from. “Cum for me, Y/N, please, please, I’ll make it the best orgasm you’ve ever had!~” She cooed, hands snaking to the side and reaching something you couldn’t quite make out.

  
  
  


The room was pretty dark, it had been ever since you had gotten in here. But with how quickly this whole session started, you didn’t bother to register the very gentle glow coming from beside Junko’s bed, a glow that followed Junko’s hand when she picked up that weird object from her nightstand, and disappeared when she blew on it. Wait, was that?- 

  
  
  


You let out a hiss then a moan as Junko tossed what you now registered as hot candle wax all across your stomach, that sting of pain that quickly faded away the last thing you needed to push you over the edge as you came all over Junko, who was laughing maniacally as she watched you. The now half empty candle was thrown to the floor, thankfully not breaking as you shook and panted in the now slightly burning afterglow.

  
  
  


“That was so amazing!! Haaahhh, your betrayed expression when I threw that onto you, and your moans!” Junko squealed out, eyes rolling up as she rambled. You, however, were not in as joyous a mood as she was. “That really hurt, Junko! At least warn me before you give me a first degree burn!!” Junko rolled her eyes and picked at the now mostly hardened wax coating your stomach.

  
  
  


“You’re fine! And besides, I’m bored, so move.” She spoke, locking your legs around her waist and gracelessly switching your position so you were now laying on top of her. “H-Huh?” You let out, looking at Junko for an answer but she only snickered and spread her kegs so your hips fit better between her legs. “What? Did you think I’d be satisfied only making you cum? How rude!” she pouted at you as your face didn’t change from its bewildered expression. 

  
  
  


“I’m not getting any younger here, Y/N! Either start tongue fucking me or do something else!” She ordered, glaring down at you as you quickly apologized and moving down until you were facing her still soaked pussy. Her inner thighs were glistening with a mixture of the lube from earlier and her own wetness, enticing you more and more until you gave in and hurriedly began licking up excess around her inner labia.

  
  
  


She sighed out in relief, grabbing you by the hair and holding you by her pussy. “Ugh, why can’t you take a damn hint, Y/N?? Keep going, before I start riding your face!” She ordered, beginning to act on her threat and rubbing herself all across your lips, thoroughly soaking them. You let out a muffled yell before you reached out and held her hips down, deciding to go along and take charge. You sucked hard on her clit, making sure her hips were staying put before moving your hand down.

  
  
  


Eventually, you found what you were looking for, gripping onto the base of the forgotten plug and pulling it out until the largest part was stretching out Junko’s hole, quickly pushing it back in and shuddering when Junko arched her back and moaned your name loud and clear. “FffuuuUCK! God, finally!” She moaned, getting even louder when you firmly pushed her hips down from grinding up into you anymore.

  
  
  


If you were being honest, it felt amazing finally getting some type of control from tonight. You were fine with Junko dragging you along everywhere, for the most part, but holding her down and having her be completely dependent on you for her pleasure, her orgasm, the feeling was as thrilling as this entire night had been. You hoped you two could do this again, you thought as you moved the hand that was moving the plug to easily sink into Junko’s pussy. 

  
  
  


With maybe a second of reaching in, your fingers found the spongey area at the top of her walls, curling your fingers and thrusting them in and out so they were hitting that spot over and over. Junko wailed and cried in pleasure, moans of your name coming every other second it seemed as she was clearly getting close already. 

  
  
  


“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck don’t you dare stop! Ohhhh god, Y/N!!” She yelled, her acrylics slightly digging into your head as you kept up the fast pace, only changing to go harder. That seemed to do the trick, since not more than a few second later Junko was gasping and moaning and cumming onto your fingers. Her walls rapidly clenched and pulsed around the digits inside it when you didn’t let up with your actions, effectively exhausting her.

  
  
  


When you were certain her orgasm was finished, you slowly slid your fingers out and pulled away, staring at the thin line of drool mixed with her cum attaching the two of you together still. You both were panting, fatigue clear on either of your faces. For how eccentric and loud Junko was, her silent beckon to come and cuddle her was greatly appreciated, and accepted. 

  
  
  


You purred as she gently combed through your hair, kissing your forehead and sighing happily. “I gotta say, I expected you to like, kinda suck, but you’re good! Maybe I’ll keep you around a little longer..” She trailed off, reaching over and pulling out a TV remote. “I’m not really tired, so I’m gonna just watch TV.” She explained, pressing the power button and not bothering to change the channel while she went back to petting your hair and tossing a blanket over the two of you.

  
  
  


You were definitely more tired than she was, feeling your eyelids grow heavy as you laid down more against her chest. Junko made no comment when she felt you press further into her, eyes transfixed onto the TV. “Good night, Junko…” You mumbled before you gave in and fell asleep in her arms, a peaceful end to an otherwise eventful night.

**Author's Note:**

> the perfect christmas gift. porn


End file.
